1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to an electronic device with a cooling capability.
2. Description of Related Art
With the increase in the number of functions of electronic devices such as notebook computers in recent years, the processing speed of the electronic components constituting the internal signal processing circuits has increased. Generally, the electronic components produce heat during operation. Thus, the amount of heat produced by the electronic components increases as the processing speed increases. That is, for electronic devices, an improvement in the cooling efficiency within the devices is a problem that needs to be tackled as the number of the functions increases.
JP 2003-031981 discloses a cooling structure where air is introduced into a housing through one side of the housing to which a fan is fixed and is let out from the other side of the housing.
However, as disclosed in JP 2003-031981, with the structure where the inlet and the outlet are provided on the sides of the housing, there is a possibility of the inlet or the outlet being blocked with objects, which may lead to a drop in the cooling efficiency of the device. For example, in the case of a notebook computer, when books or the like are placed on a position where the inlet could be blocked by them, a flow of outside air into the device through the inlet is blocked by the books, which may lead to a drop in the cooling efficiency of the notebook computer.